comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet (Earth-5875)
The M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet is a helmet used by the UNSC Marine Corps in conjunction with the M3 Pattern Personal Armor. It provides protection to the wearer, as well as a HUD system, integrated helmet recorder, infrared sight, microphone, and motion tracker. Overview of a M10. ]]Weighting 4 lbs (1.8 kg), the M10 helmet is built from a layered composition, similar to that of the M3 Pattern Personal Armor, which consists of an outer layer of titanium-alumide alloy, a core of boron carbide resin bonded to a layer of graphite-composite carbon fibre and a woven Venlar liner. While offering little protection against direct hits or strikes from high-velocity or armor-piercing ammunition, the M10 will readily withstand hits from less powerful rounds, glancing blows and grenade or artillery fragments. wearing a M10 helmet.]]The helmet was manufactured to incorporate the personal data transmitter of a Marine, broadcasting bital statistics that are monitored by their M3 armor to a tactical command center, including blood type, as well as a full-motion helmet recorder that is featured on the right side of the helmet, an audio microphone, a motion tracker, and an infrared sight: the sight displays images in infrated from thermal imagining facility, built on the recorder. In addition to the standard attachments, the helmet can be outfitted with a heads-up display eyepiece or ballistic goggles that can be polarized either orange or black. The helmet can be fitted with an accessory clip which can be used to mount a night vision device. Balaclavas can be worn with the helmet, especially when operating in frigid environments, though they are occasionally worn in temperate and desert climates. UNSC personnel have created several nicknames for the helmet, including "coconut", "lid", "can", and "pasta shell". Variants ODST helmet M4X Armor.]]The standard helmet worn by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers in conjunction with the M4X Armor, which was originally designed for use with the MJOLNIR system, was also derived from the M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet. Like the Beta-5 Division MP helmet, the ODST helmet is enclosed and can provide oxygen for fifteen minutes; unlike the Beta-5 Division MP helmet, however, the ODST helmet features a distinct, more rounded visor. This version is made of titanium and is coated with a heat-dispersing material; the inside of the helmet is lined with padding to provide comfort for the user. The visor is capable of polarizing, fully obscuring the user's face, or depolarizing, becoming nearly transparent, at the user's whim; the visor is generally colored silver-blue, though red, dark orange, silver, black, and golden polarization are also possible. The helmet links with the wearer's neural interface and features a heads-up display; this HUD provides a targeting reticule, weapon and ammunition information, and a bio sign readouts. It also features thermal imaging equipment and motion trackers. The most remarkable aspect of the ODST helmet is the Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance (VISR), which provides on-the-fly access to UEG, CMB, and UNSC databases, as well as enabling the storage up to 610 megabytes of secure data. More significantly, VISR provides the user with access to a dynamic TACMAP and outlines hostile personnel in red, friendly personnel in green, weapons in blue, and objects of interest in yellow. VISR also provides the user with low-light vision enhancement. Trivia *Source 1 *Source 2 Category:Earth-5875 Category:UNSC armors (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227